The invention relates to a method for producing a flat rotary switch or commutator of molded plastic and copper and a flat switch made therefrom.
One known method of this type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,576 requires a relatively great number of individual work steps, which in turn, requires transfer between several machines. Such a method can lead to impairment of the secure joining between the segments and the molded plastic.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a method of the aforementioned type but which allows for cost-effective manufacture of the switch without impairment of the quality of the switch. Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the description which follows.